


Rise, Rise, Rise and Revolution

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is more than happy to help Oscorp fend off the rebelling French students, unhappy with the changes to their countries university courses, due to business deals made by Oscorp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise, Rise, Rise and Revolution

Norman was just sitting at his desk, looking over some old reports when he heard something that sounded like smashing glass. No sooner did he hear the noise did alarms begin to blare around. Jumping up, he ran to the window to see a large group of what could only be teenagers, all hooded up with masks covering their faces. On the jumpers, he recognised certain university logos; French university students. A mere over reaction to rises in their university fees. Just because Oscorp had bought out most of their companies did not mean they could blame Oscorp for the rise in payment. A frown crossed his face when he saw a few of them trying to prise a fire hydrant from the ground. His face fell when it went flying through the air.

 

\------------------------

 

_He watched the fire hydrant go flying through the air and gave a roar of approval, high-fiving one of his friends as they waited to watch the hydrant smash through the main doors. A smash that never came. The hydrant was caught in mid-air by a web, being put down on the ground. Heads whipped around to see Spider-Man perched on a lamp post._

_“You can call me Webhead. You can call me Amazing. But don’t call me late for dinner.”_

_Silence hovered over the group like a gas cloud before He stood forward._

_“SOUND IT OFF, THIS IS THE CALL, RISE IN REVOLUTION! IT’S OUR TIME TO CHANGE IT ALL, RISE IN REVOLUTION!”_

_A small group of the students swarmed towards the lamp post, aiming to get Spider-Man down whilst He turned his attention to the main doors._

_“Our future’s here and now. Here comes the countdown.”_

_One member of the group counted down from five and they surged, hitting at the doors with whatever came to hand; pipes, trashcans. Anything. The glass began to splinter and the revellers went at it harder. A sound of smashing glass echoed around the square and they began surging in. Everything was going fine until He let out a yell. Something was on His back, pulling Him backwards. He was thrown to the ground to stare at Spider-Man directly._

_“What’s your problem with Oscorp dude?”_

_“Oscorp ruiné nos chances d'une éducation décente. Nous n'apprécions pas que.”  (Translation: Oscorp ruined our chances of a decent education. We do not appreciate that.)_

_“Whatever, dude, I don’t speak French.”_

_Spider-Man was suddenly thrown forward, landing heavily on Him. He let out a cry of pain as he felt the bone in his leg snap._

 

* * *

 

Peter slowly walked through Oscorp, heading up to the top floor. Norman had requested his presence and he couldn’t help but worry that maybe Norman knew who he was. Why else would he want to see him? After Spider-Man had helped the cops push the revellers back and now Norman suddenly realised he existed. He swallowed hard and headed to the elevator, pushing the button. He leant on the wall and tilted his head back with a groan. The doors dinged open much quicker than Peter would have liked and he walked through to the office, knocking on the door. Norman’s voice rung out, calling out to let Peter know he could enter.

 

“Mr. Osborn-”

 

Peter froze. There, sitting on the couch, was Harry Osborn. A broken leg was set on a cushion, crutches resting on the arm.

 

“I believe my son and you were friends at one point. He has returned to America due to his injury.”

 

Peter froze and stared at the casted leg, thoughts going back to the protestor he had webbed to the ground…


End file.
